Desde Arriba
by Brethil
Summary: Los fantasmas favoritos de todos vienen a visitar a su hijo... DEJEN REVIEWS!


** DESDE ARRIBA**

**_"Perdona que entré sin llamar_**

**_No esta la hora ni este el lugar._**

**_Tenía que decirte, que en el cielo no se está tan mal. _**

**_Mañana ni te acordarás,_**

**_"Tan solo fue un sueño", te repetirás._**

**_Y en forma de respuesta_**

**_Pasará una estrella fugaz_**

**_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz._**

**_Tan solo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más."_ **

**"Historia de un sueño", La Oreja de Van Gogh.**

**·...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...·**

- **Allí, va, ¿lo ves?-**

- **Sí... que lindo que es...-**

- **Debe estar yendo a clases.-**

- **Hoy es sábado.-**

- **Cierto.-**

- **Ahí están sus amigos...-**

- **Como se parece a mí... ¡AUCH! Eso dolió.-**

- **Es mi hijo también.-**

- **Ya, pero reconoce que se parece a mí...-**

- **¿A ti? Tiene MIS ojos.-**

- **¿Y? Todo lo demás es MI réplica.-**

- **Ah, porque tiene tanto que heredar de ti...- con cara de ironía.**

- **Me ofendes.-**

- **Te lo mereces.-**

- **¡¡Muérete!!- **

- **Que gracioso... no puedo.- riéndose.**

- **Es cierto... bueno, entonces...¡ve a pudrirte en el infierno!-**

- **¡¡Ah, eso no te lo paso!!-**

- **Entonces no seas molesta.-**

- **¡¡No soy molesta!! Estoy observando a MI hijo.-**

- **TU MITAD hijo. Yo puse el otro cincuenta por ciento, para tu información.-**

- **No lo se...- con los ojos en blanco.-**

- **¿¡Es eso una declaración de infidelidad o una alusión de impotencia a mi sistema reproductor!?- con mucho enojo y persiguiéndola por el lugar.**

- **Tu sabrás...- escondida detrás de una lámpara.**

- **¿Sabes? No te haré caso. No lo haré. Voy a mirar a nuestro hijo.- flotando cerca de una ventana.**

- **Reconociste que es nuestro.- acercándose a la ventana.**

- **No podría haber tenido un hijo así sin ti.- sin mirarla pero intentando hacer las paces.**

- **¿Lo seguimos?-**

- **No. Déjalo en paz, es grande.-**

- **Solo para verlo.-**

- **No, la última vez que hiciste eso terminaste entrando al baño con él para asegurarte que hubiera llevado toallas.-**

- **¡¡Pero no las había llevado!!-**

- **Se iba dar cuenta solo, de todas formas.-**

- **Solo le ahorré el trabajo, eres un insensible...-**

- **No es eso.- salen hacia el patio.- Es que te metes en su vida...-**

- **¡Soy su madre!-**

- **Pero estás...-**

- **Ya, ya. Entendí. No lo hago más.- con la cabeza gacha.**

- **¡¡Mira!! Va al campo de Quidditch... vamos, vamos...-**

- **Acabas de decir que no hay que seguirlo.- parándose en seco con las manos el cintura.**

- **Si... pero solo a mirar.-**

- **Ah...- Alzando una ceja.**

- **Oh, porfis... ¿Alguna vez lo viste jugar al Quidditch? ¡¡Es.. genial!!-**

- **No. Tú no dejaste que yo vaya a verlo, ahora tú no vas.-**

- **¡¡Es Quidditch!! ¡No es lo mismo que meterte en el baño!-**

- **¡Eres caradura! ¿Quién lo sostuvo cuando en tercero se cayó de la escoba?-**

- **¡Iba a matarse! Además todos pensaron que había sido Dumbledore.-**

- **Pues ahora no está Dumbledore para tapar tus locuras.-**

- **Ay... quiero ir... quiero ir.- pateando el aire.**

- **No. Vas a intervenir.-**

- **¡Y tú lo dices!-**

- **Lo mío fue una pequeñez.-**

- **¡Y yo intentaba salvarle la vida a mi hijo!-**

- **Sabes que casi no nos dejan volver por eso.-**

- **Pero esta vez no haré nada.- con cara de angelito.- Lo prometo...-**

- **No se...- con los ojos en blanco.**

- **Di que sí, di que sí...- como niño tonto.**

- **Mmmm...-**

- **Ah, basta...- Sale volando atravesando a la muchacha que lo sigue, gritando.**

- **¡¡Vuelve aquí!!-**

- **¡No me alcanzas!-**

- **¡¡¡Te voy a matar, pedazo de plasma semitransparente!!- **

**Comienzan a dar vueltas persiguiéndose como un perro persigue su cola, sobre el campo de quidditch mientras se gritan insultos.**

**Sobre su escoba, Harry mira al cielo y sonríe.**

**Esos dos no cambian más.**

**·...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...··...·**

**HOLAAAAAA!!!! **

**Mi más corto fict... hasta aquí.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Está bastante entendible, ¿no?**

**Y si no... varias lecturas lo aclaran todo...**

**Tal vez haga otro capítulo más... pero eso depende de mis ganas, mi tiempo y si ustedes quieren, pero eso no lo voy a saber si no me lo dicen, así que ya saben qué hacer...**

**Gracias al que lo leyó y no se aburrió y dobles gracias a los que van a tener la voluntad de dejar un bello y extenso review.**

**Se lo dedico a todos mis amigos y amigas, en especial a Leo.**

**Mi mail es , solo por si quieren mandarme una felicitación demasiado grande o un abucheo demasiado grosero. Me inclino más por la primera pero... eso lo eligen ustedes...**

**Hasta la próxima y que la pasen bien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Brethil**


End file.
